Sólo un favor
by 0White-Rose0
Summary: La necesidad de sangre la obligó a pedir un pequeño favor a sus compañeros, sólo necesitaba un poco, estaría dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para que este favor fuera más grato para ellos. 6 de ellos han aceptado por ahora y es que tal vez la forma de devolver el favor fuera incluso mejor que el favor mismo. Lemon y algo de violencia (Kanaya x 6)
1. Prólogo

ACTUAL graveAuxiliatrix [AGA] inició memorándum AHORA MISMO en tablón BEBEDORA DE ARCOIRIS

AGA: Ante La Actual Circunstancia De Necesidad En La Que Me Encuentro Me He Visto En La Obligación De Pedir Ayuda A Mis Compañeros

AGA: Me Gustaría Dejar En Claro Que No Es Mi Deseo Causaros Problemas O Malestar A Ninguno

AGA: Es Por Esto Que Intentaré En La Medida De Lo Posible Proceder De La Manera Que Os Sea Más Grata

AGA: También Respetaré Sus Deseos De Negarse Alguno A Pasar Por Esta Situación

AGA: Sin Querer Alargar Mucho Más Esto Me Gustaría Decirles Que Solo Por Tomar En Consideración Mis Palabras Ya Me Encuentro Profundamente Agradecida

AGA: Les Pido Por Favor Me Informen De La Medida Que Tomaran Al Respecto Y Agradezco Nuevamente

FUTURA apocalipsisArriesgado [FAA] respondió al memorándum DENTRO DE 317 HORAS

FAA: me sera imp0sible ayudarte descubriran p0r ustedes mism0s el m0tivo

FAA se prohibió a si misma responder al memorándum

ACTUAL carcinoGenetista [ACG] respondió al memorándum AHORA MISMO

ACG: VISTO QUE NECESITAS REALMENTE DE NUESTRA SANGRE, YO ACCEDERÉ A AYUDARTE Y COMO SU LÍDER MANDO AHORA QUE TODOS LOS DEMÁS TE DEN UN POCO DE SU SANGRE

ACTUAL aracnidaGolpe [AAG] respondió al memorándum AHORA MISMO

AAG: ¡Y allí llegas nuevamente con tus ridículas ordenes! Pues ha8ía pensado en darle un poco de mi afortunada sangre a Señorita Entrometida McQuejacolmillos, pero como se trata de otra de tus ordenes pues me nieeeeeeeego rotundamente

ACG: QUE TE JODAN, QUE TE JODAN Y QUE TE JODAN MIL VECES A TI Y A TUS ESTÚPIDOS OCHOS, HE DICHO QUE ES UNA ORDEN Y NO PUEDES DESOBEDECER

AAG: ¡Oh, no! Era una orden del todo poderoso líder, ahora sólo podré o8edecer, pues mira como Señorita Entrometida no tendrá ni una gota de mi sangre

AAG se prohibió a si misma responder al memorándum

AGA: No Te Preocupes Karkat

AGA: Esta No Es Para Nada Una Obligación

AGA: De Todas Maneras Agradezco A Vriska Que Leyera El Memorándum

ACTUAL arsenicoCachorro [AAC] respondió al memorándum AHORA MISMO

AAC: :33 ¡purrsupuesto que te ayudaré!

ACTUAL centauroTesticulo [ACT] respondió al memorándum AHORA MISMO

ACT: D- No 100 harás, eres muy delicada y te prohíbo que te e%pongas a esa clase de dolor

AAC: :33 sí lo haré, es miau decisión

ACT: D- No 100 harás y es mi última palabra al respecto

ACT: D- De todas formas, visto que es e%tremadamente importante te brindaré un poco de mi sangre, pero Nepeta no lo hará

AAC: :33 lo siento miiiaaauuuucho Kanaya *se frota suavemente contra su pierna lamentándose* pero no te purrcupes, haré que Equius te de un poco de su sangre cada día :3

AGA: No Tienes Que Disculparte Nepeta *le sonríe y acaricia el lomo de la minina*

AGA: Equius Realmente Entiendo Tu Preocupación Y Agradezco Mucho Que Estés Dispuesto A Ayudarme

ACTUAL torresArmagedones [ATA] respondió al memorándum AHORA MISMO

ATA: por mii parte no hay problema en darte un poco de 2angre viisto el embrollo en el que e2ta2

ATA: 2olo tiiene2 que pa2arte por mii colmena cuando la nece2iite2

AGA: Muchas Gracias Sollux

AGA: Tendré Presente Tus Palabras

ACTUAL adiosToreador [AAT] respondió al memorándum AHORA MISMO

AAT: uH, cOMO SIEMPRE HAS SIDO UNA MUY BUENA AMIGA CONMIGO Y ME HAS AYUDADO SIEMPRE

AAT: yO, uH ESTARÉ MÁS QUE GUSTOSO EN PODER

AAT: bRINDARTE UN POCO DE MI SANGRE

AAT: }:D

AGA: Tavros Realmente Te Lo Agradezco Y Estaré Dispuesta A Seguir Ayudándote En Todo Lo Que Me Sea Posible

ACTUAL terminalCaprichoso [ATC] respondió al memorándum AHORA MISMO

ATC: ToDoS MiS PuTiSiMoS AmIgOs rEuNiDoS En uNa mIsMa cOnVeRsAcIóN, Es dEfInItIvAmEnTe uN PuTiSiMo mIlAgRo

ATC: ¿QuÉ PuTa mAdRe dEbO HaCeR PaRa sEgUiR CoN EsTe pUtO MiLaGrO?

AGA: Gamzee Este Memorándum Es Para Saber Si Estarían Dispuestos A Darme Un Poco De Su Sangre

ATC: PuEs pArA CoNtInUaR CoN EsTe PuTiSiMo mIlAgRo qUe eS La aMisTaD Te dIrE QuE EsToY DiSpUeStO A QuE Me ChUpEs tOdA Mi pUtIsImA SaNgRe hAsTa cAuSaRmE La MiSmIsImA MuErTe

AGA: Realmente No Es Mi Fin Hacerte Daño Mucho Menos Causarte La Muerte

AGA: Me Siento Algo Incómoda Con Una Alusión Como Esa

ATC: No tIeNeS QuE InCoMoDaRtE PoR EstE MiLaGrO QuE Es La AmIsTaD, PuEdEs VeNiR CuAnDo qUiERaS :O)

AGA: En Ese Caso Realmente Te Lo Agradezco Mucho Gamzee Te Visitaré Pronto

ACTUAL caballitoCuidadora [ACC] respondió al memorándum AHORA MISMO

ACC: O) (, R-EALM-ENT-E quisiera poder ayudarte, jurel que quisiera hacerlo, pero mi lusus me lo impedirá

ACC: Una vez una pequeña medusa me picó, en realidad no importaba, fue algo muy pequeño, pero mi lusus se enfadó muc) (o y con un glub hizó que toda la especie muriera

ACC: ¡-ESTUV-E R-ECOGI-ENDO CADÁV-ERES DE M-EDUSAS POR S-EMANAS!

ACC: De verdad que no quisiera que te ) ( iciera dormir con los peces 38(

AGA: Comprendo Perfectamente Feferi

AGA: Como Dije Anteriormente Realmente No Quisiera Causarles Problemas De Ninguna Manera

AGA: Te Agradezco Tu Amabilidad Realmente No Es Mi Deseo Verte Alicaída Por Mi Culpa

ACC: De todas maneras trataré de convencer a Eridan de que te de un poco de su sangre 38D

FUTURO caligulaAcuario [FCA] respondió al memorándum DENTRO DE 0:42:00 HORAS

FCA: Despues de discutir un rato con fef sovre esto he decidido ayudarte

FCA: Sere la sangre mas alta que vvayas a provar deverias estar infinitamente agradecida por ello... ademas tal vvez sea una forma de relacionarme mejor con sangresvajas y tratar de hacer amigos

FCA: como sea... realmente no tenia intenciones de interceder, pero vvista tu enorme necesidad no hay de otra

AGA: Realmente Si Pudiera Darme El Lujo De Rechazar A Alguien...

AGA: Esta Bien Estoy Infinitamente Agradecida

FCA: vven a mi colmena cuando lo necesites... pero recuerda ser cuidadosa... en realidad da algo de pavvor la idea de ser mordido por ti

ACTUAL grotescaCalibradora [AGC] respondió al memorándum AHORA MISMO

AGC: K4N4Y4 4HOR4 TÚ T4MB13N 3SCR1B3S M3MOR4NDUM COMO K4RK4T?

AGC: T13N3S QU3 4L3J4RT3 UN POCO D3 3L O PRONTO 3MPEZ4R4S 4 GR1T4RNOS T4MB13N

AGC: Y4 M3 1M4G1NO 4 UN4 Tu GR1IT4NDOM3 SOBR3 QU3 D3BO L4V4R M1 L3NGU4 TR4S L4M3R L4S COS4S :D

AGC: R3SP3CTO 4 LO D3 L4 S4NGR3, 1B4 4 D3J4RT3 UN POCO D3 M1 S4NGR3 4 C4MB1O D3 QU3 M3 D1J3R4S 4 QU3 S4B3 L4 S4NGR3 D3 LOS D3M4S, P3RO LU3GO M3 D1 CU3NT4 D3 QU3 SOMOS 12

AGC: Y S1, 6 D3 NOSOTROS T3 D1J3RON QU3 S1 H4ST4 4HOR4, 3NTONC3S SOMOS T4MBI3N 6 D3 LOS QU3 NO PU3D3S B3B3R S4NGR3 (4 NO S3R QU3 PU3D4S B3B3R TU PROP14 S4NGR3 LO CU4L S3R14 1NCR31BL3M3NT3 GR4C1OSO)

AGA: No Puedo Beber De Mi Propia Sangre Terezi

AGA: Debo Entender Ante La Anterior Declaración Que No Beberé Tu Sangre ¿O He Interpretado Mal?

AGC: 1NT3RPR3T4ST3 P3RF3CT4M3NT3, 4S1 TODO S3R4 3QU1L1BR4DO Y JUSTO :DD

AGA: De Acuerdo Terezi No Tengo Problema Con Ello

AGA: Realmente Me Siento Muy Agradecida Con Todos Por Brindarme Su Ayuda

AGA cerró memorándum

Se encontraba realmente muy aliviada, sus amigos iban a brindarle un poco de su sangre, no tendría que atacar a nadie para poder obtener ese preciado líquido, debía tratar de ser lo más cuidadosa posible para no asustarlos, debía hacer que fuera lo más grato posible para ellos. Tal vez y sólo tal vez se encontraba un poco desilusionada de ser rechazada por todo el sector femenino, en especial por Vriska, tal vez... podría convencerla en algún otro momento, pero suponía que se deleitaría con la sangre que podría disfrutar a pesar de ese pequeño inconveniente. Estaba un poco emocionada.

Y es que la verdad en el momento en que sufrió la transformación no pudo contenerse, necesitaba sangre, realmente se lamentaba por su queridísima lusus, quien fue su primera y única víctima, aunque también se sentía feliz de que no se hubiera encontrado con ninguno de sus compañeros en ese momento o tal vez uno de los dos no se encontraría con vida ahora. Había decidido contárselo a todos inmediatamente, era preferible que estuvieran al tanto de la situación, si bien su sed se encontraba mucho más tranquila que antes, descubrió para su malestar que ya no podía saciarse con ningún alimento, había estado resistiendo a la muerte con el cadáver de su cuidadora, pero ya no podía más, fue eso lo que la impulso a pedir ayuda, tampoco le parecía muy sensato sencillamente ir tras sus camaradas y atacarlos cuando estuvieran desprevenidos, de esta manera era algo consensuado, algo más como un favor. Suponía que tratándose de un favor tendría que devolvérselos algún día... Bueno eso suponía.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

La historia se encuentra situada en una realidad alterna, los trolls no conocen nunca a los humanos en esta. Han llevado a cabo el juego y se encuentran situados ya en el tercer año en el meteorito. Trate de mantenerme apegada a sus personalidades, este es sólo un capítulo introductorio para que puedan establecer cuales serán las parejas (puede, tal vez, que en algún momento ponga a Kanaya x Vriska), dudó que sea más de un capítulo por pareja, puesto que se desarrollará más como lemon. Eso es todo lo que tengo que informar, espero puedan tenerme paciencia, deseo que la historia sea de su agrado, cualquier opinión sobre la misma será bien recibida.


	2. Chocolate

Respiró profundamente antes de tocar a la puerta de su amigo, era la primera vez que iba a hacer esto. Incluso si era un poco calculador de su parte, había preferido comenzar con Tavros porque estaba segura de que incluso si dolía un poco, él no la rechazaría totalmente, además desde hace bastante había percibido el chocolate que corría por sus venas y después de todo ¿Qué chica no amaba el chocolate?

Tocó la puerta suavemente, un golpe seco contra el suelo alertó a la de sangre jade quien abrió la puerta rápidamente preocupada por su amigo, encontró a Tavros a poco metros de la puerta, tratando de incorporarse del suelo, la silla de ruedas volcada a su lado junto con un par de cosas desperdigadas por el suelo como si hubieran caído de repente.

-uH... hOLA... kANAYA... uHHH... hABIA DECIDIDO ESPERARTE AQUI... aUNQUE... sUPONGO QUE ME SORPRENDISTE- El oji-marrón la miraba desde el piso notablemente sonrojado, con una pequeña y temblorosa sonrisa.

Kanaya se acercó y tras enderezar la silla de ruedas se arrodilló junto a su amigo y pasando uno de sus brazos sobre sus hombros lo levantó despacio. Kanaya notó perfectamente como Tavros temblaba levemente y como casi se abalanzaba a la silla para separarse de ella.

-¿Tavros... Estás Asustado De Mí?- La pregunta era por mera formalidad, ella ya sabía perfectamente que él estaba asustado, de cierta manera... podía olerlo en su sangre.

-p-pERO QU-E... DICES KAN...- sus palabras quedaron encerradas en su boca al notar como la oji jade se había arrodillado frente a él, se había acercado hasta su rostro y lo miraba, y lo miraba tan tranquila y claramente como si lo estuviera viendo por primera vez, con inmensa curiosidad.

-¿Qué te asusta?- su voz era casi un susurró, continuaba mirándolo, notó el cambio en la respiración y como su cara se coloreaba de color café, casi parecía que fuera a hacer ebullición, sonrió levemente ante ese pensamiento.

-uHHH...yO... yO SOLO...-sus ojos se habían cristalizado y sus manos temblaban fuertemente -vRISKA ME DIJO QUE... pOSIBLEMENTE ME MATARAS TRAS BEBER MI SANGRE... cOMO A TU LUSUS... y QUE COMO NO PUEDO CAMINAR... nO PODRIA ESCAPAR... qUE YO NO PODRIA INTERESARTE... pOR OTRO MOTIVO QUE NO FUERA EL QUE... iBA A SER UNA PRESA... fACIL- las lágrimas de color marrón se deslizaban por sus grisáceas mejillas y se perdían en su mentón.

Lo hizo casi sin pensarlo en realidad, tal vez sólo quiso comprobar si tenían también ese dulce sabor a chocolate, pero sencillamente se inclinó y lamió los labios de su compañero tauro, no fue sólo un sencillo roce, los lamió con calma, degustándolos; ciertamente sabían a chocolate -No Voy A Hacerte Daño, Tal Vez Duela Un Poco, Pero Haré Lo Que Tu Consideres Mejor Para Hacerlo Más Grato Para Ti-

Tavros era presa de un sonrojo descomunal, estaba bastante asustado y nervioso, pero no podía permitirse perderse los labios de una bellísima troll otra vez, incluso podía oír como Rufio lo alentaba, era ahora o nunca. El sangre café sujeto a Kanaya por las mejillas y la beso con mucha determinación y extrema torpeza, a fin de cuentas era la primera vez que era él quien daba el beso, se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados por los nervios y sólo los abrió y de sorpresa, cuando notó la bifurcada lengua de la sangre de jade introducirse en su boca buscando la suya propia.

Todo sabía a chocolate, Kanaya pasó con naturalidad sus dedos por su cuello acariciando despacio y palpando también las venas, la sangre estaba corriendo más rápido podía sentirlo y allí estaba esa necesidad otra vez, tenía hambre, tenía hambre y no podía aguantar más, pero Tavros ya estaba asustado de ella, tenía que ser cuidadosa. Separó sus bocas perdiendo el contacto con la lengua del otro y lo miró nuevamente -Tavros No Puedo Aguantar Mucho Más- su voz se escuchó casi como un susurró, como si le estuviera contando un secreto privado que nadie más debía conocer, y el que estuviera de rodillas lo hacía parecer casi un ruego.

Su compañero la miraba ruborizado hasta las orejas y sin decir ni una palabra sólo giró la cabeza y extendió el cuello, cerró los ojos tal vez sólo esperando prematuramente el dolor. La sangre jade se acercó y clavó sus dientes lentamente escuchando el quejido de dolor y las manos del tauro apretar fuertemente sus hombros. -kANAYA... dUELE... pARA... pOR FAVOR...-

-No Puedo Hacer Eso- Kanaya pasó con cuidado sus dedos por las sienes y orejas de Nitram, rozando suavemente la base de los grandes cuernos del mismo haciéndolo estremeceder por completo y gemir suavemente ante la caricia. Aprovechando el momentáneo placer, la bebedora introdujo por completo sus afilados colmillos en el cuello del otro, sin detener su suave caricia, la cual gradualmente se volvía un poco más intensa, provocando un mayor gemido en Tavros, en una mezcla perfecta de dolor y placer.

-kANA-YA...- su nombre salió con profunda excitación de los labios del sangre marrón y pudo notar como lentamente se formaba un bulto en la entrepierna de su amigo, su tentáculo había comenzado a despertarse con sus caricias y la sangre fluía mucho más rápido por ello; con anhelo comenzó a succionar la sangre, atrayéndola lentamente con su lengua, era todo un manjar e involuntariamente gimió al tragar el dulce líquido, tenía que hacer que siguiera fluyendo de esa manera.

-dUELE...- susurró el paje del viento sosteniendo a la bebedora de arco iris por los hombros y apartándola bruscamente

-¿A Qué Te Refieres?- Se encontraba notablemente extrañada, visto que la parte dolorosa había pasado, no entendía el porqué de las acciones del tauro, hasta que lo vio llevar sus manos a su entrepierna tratando de ocultar su problema con el rostro encendido, notó como un poco de sangre marrón se deslizaba por su cuello y manchaba levemente la camiseta del troll, todo el ambiente le estaba acelerando el corazón, necesitaba más, mucho más, no podía permitirse ser privada de ese dulce chocolate -Haré Que Deje De Doler- lamió la sangre que caía y chupo suavemente el área sangrante a la vez que abría el pantalón de su compañero y sacaba su tentáculo, el apéndice marrón palpitaba fuertemente y se enrollaba con fuerza contra sus dedos con necesidad.

Los gemidos de Tavros se volvieron más fuertes y entrecortados, sus manos se aferraban fuertemente a la oji-jade y se colaban con desesperación entre su falda, apretando suavemente los tibios muslos y acariciando la húmeda entrada y el pequeño tentáculo de su amiga. Estaba asustado de lo que estaba haciendo, se estaban pasando de la raya y es que no había considerado tener esa clase de relación con su amiga y camarada, pero se sentía tan condenadamente bien, la estrecha y húmeda entrada de su amiga lo estaba haciendo perder la cabeza hasta el punto de olvidarse por completo del dolor en su cuello.

Kanaya se estremeció fuertemente por la inesperada e intima caricia y había enterrado sus garras en el pecho del sangre marrón, causándole más e incluso mayores heridas. Sangre, dolor, placer y el embriagante deseo que iba a naciendo a cada segundo, el contacto duro y húmedo del tentáculo de su amigo y sus dedos intrusos explorando su cavidad la estaban volviendo loca y con brutal instinto jaló a su compañero, dejándolo nuevamente en el piso y despojándolo de su camiseta para lamer las nuevas heridas. Jadeante, Tavros levanto la falda de la troll y la hizo sentarse sobre sus caderas haciendo que ambos tentáculos se estrecharan entre si frotándose por el contacto.

-¿p-pUEDO...?- la pregunta era casi una súplica, Kanaya mordió está vez el pecho de Tavros, clavando sus colmillos al rededor de la tetilla erecta, mientras que con su mano posicionaba el miembro del opuesto en su entrada y bajaba despacio causando un mayor gemido en ambos.

Con cada lamida y succión, la oji-jade movía sus caderas nuevamente y recorría una extensión de la suave piel, sintiendo todo su cuerpo estremecer con fuerza, ciertamente la había sorprendido el dolor provocado por la intrusión, pero el movimiento rápido e intenso del mismo superaba sus expectativas, se sentía increíblemente bien.

Nitram la agarró de las caderas haciéndola subir y bajar mas rápidamente, la nueva sensación la hizo gemir como nunca y aferrarse al cuerpo del contrario sin detener el vaivén de sus caderas, la tomó desprevenida la nueva y fuerte presión en su interior al sentir como su compañero de gran cornamenta se venía en su interior gimiendo con fuerzas, realmente la tomó muy desprevenida.

Lo había hecho con alguien a quien no podía clasificar en ningún cuadrante concupiscente y no habían usado siquiera un cubo, realmente quería morir de la vergüenza. Abrazó con fuerzas al oji-marrón ocultando su rostro en el cuello del mismo para evitar el terrible bochorno, no quería levantarse, sabía que de hacerlo todo el material genético de su amigo caería sobre su abdomen y parte del suelo. ¡Oh, joder! Debió usar un cubo ¿Por qué no uso un cubo?

Fue distraída de su interno dilema al sentir los dedos de su compañero acariciar despacio su espalda y oler su cabello, se notaba... tranquilo y... ¿feliz, tal vez? Realmente no lograba entender. Correspondió con cuidado el abrazo sin decir nada, supuso que era preferible callar.

-¿sABES.. k-kANAYA? y-yO PENSABA QUE NUNCA IBA A HACER ALGO COMO ESTO... lAMENTO HABER DURADO TAN POCO... p-pROMETO QUE LA PROXIMA VEZ QUE QUIERAS ALGO DE MI SANGRE... y SI ES QUE... uHHH... hACEMOS ALGO COMO ESTO... s-sOLO SI PARA TI ESTA BIEN PORSUPUESTO … ¡iNTENTARE HACERTE LLEGAR A TI TAMBIEN!- Había finalizado esa frase con una sonrisa amplia y sincera, se notaba mucho más confiado y realmente feliz, le resultó realmente muy tierno y dulce, pero el sentimiento que lo plasmaba mejor era la sorpresa y es que nunca pasó por su mente que su tímido amigo pudiera reaccionar de esa manera, de todas maneras la aliviaba, besó con suavidad la mejilla de Tavros y lo acurrucó en su pecho por un rato.

Tras calmarse ambos lo suficiente, la joven troll arregló sus ropas y se puso en pie ayudando a su amigo a volver a su silla de ruedas, se preocupó bastante al notar que se encontraba algo pálido y mareado, supuso que había bebido demasiado de su líquido vital. Tratando de compensarlo, le preparó una rica comida y se quedó toda la tarde a su lado jugando cartas, sinceramente desde hace mucho ya que no se permitía realizar actividades más tranquilas, a veces realmente deseaba que todo fuera como antes.

Tras volver a su colmena, la joven troll realizó un par de notas mentales a considerar y es que primero que nada, las mordidas dolían bastante más de lo que ella pensó, segundo: el contacto físico parecía hacer que el otro le restará valor al dolor, además de que la sangre fluía mejor de esa manera, en tercer lugar se encontraba su auto control, tenía que ser más cuidadosa de beber lo justo y necesario, si es que no quería poner en peligro a sus compañeros y finalmente que debía pensar que medidas tomar en el futuro próximo.

Suspiró más tranquila viendo el sol volver a aparecer como cada día, estaba exhausta, no podría permitirse disfrutar de sus rayos por ahora, pero no importaba, se sentía lo suficientemente saciada para que algo como ello no la afectará. En realidad no sabía exactamente que implicancias tenían lo que había hecho, pero seguiría apoyando a su amigo de la mejor manera que le fuera posible, era muy atrevido de su parte pensarlo, pero esperaba volver a probar ese dulce chocolate y es que no necesariamente tendría que ser sangre.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Me pareció justo que la inexperiencia de Tav se dejará relucir, espero fuera de su agrado, trate de mantener la anatomía troll lo más exacta posible, es probable que el próximo sea Kanaya x Karkat


	3. Cereza

Estaba siendo precipitada, realmente irracional, tal vez debería dar la vuelta y disculparse con Karkat al día siguiente, si bien era muy probable que se enfadará por dejarlo plantado y le gritará, no sería tan problemático como ello podía resultar, después de todo era su amigo más cercano, con el cual incluso llegaba a sentirse en el plano de la moiralianza y es que a veces, por descabellado que sonará sentía que para Karkat cumplía un papel semejante al de un lusus, algo que no sólo era percibido por su parte, sino que también era así para el troll de cáncer, indudablemente resultaba complicado de explicar, por lo menos para su raza eso no tenía sentido alguno.

Sí, definitivamente había sido una mala idea venir, no debió guiarse tanto por su olfato, incluso se sentía como terezi con respecto a ello, claro que no buscaba desmerecer las grandiosas habilidades de su compañera, quien sobrellevó las circunstancias adversas que se le presentaron, el problema real era que se sentía profundamente avergonzaba de si misma ante sus actuales deseos, nunca había sentido tal afición desmedida por ese color en partícular, le parecía vibrante y hermoso, pero no era como si tuviera un apreció especial por este tampoco, incluso así, no había podido evitarlo el color cereza como caramelo, tenía un olor tan dulce y delicioso que se vio guiada por sus instintos para llegar hasta allí. Dio la vuelta dispuesta a marcharse por la vergüenza, aunque no alcanzó a dar un paso cuando la puerta fue abierta a sus espaldas.

-¡¿PIENSAS ESTAR FUERA TODA LA NOCHE?!- se escuchaba notablemente molesto, incluso podía sentir sus ojos clavados en su espalda.

-Yo... En Realidad Acabo De Llegar- su voz había salido bastante tranquila a pesar de la tensión, volteó despacio para ver a su amigo de frente.

-mientes- sus brazos estaban cruzados, pero su voz se había suavizado. La verdad era que a pesar de su forma de escribir en Trollian, Karkat no estaba gritando todo el tiempo, podría decirse que incluso con ella eran realmente reducidas las veces en las que el de sangre roja alzaba la voz -Te estuve viendo por la ventana ¡Estuviste parada allí como una idiota por más de media hora!- sus cejas se habías arqueado nuevamente, aunque no se veía sinceramente enojado.

-¿Cómo Una Idiota?- la pregunta fue casi para si misma, en realidad no había sido consciente del tiempo que estuvo esperando, supuso que en realidad había lucido bastante tonta.

-¡ah! No quise decir eso... tú no- allí estaba nuevamente inseguridad en él. Karkat en realidad se sentía frecuentemente asustado de herir a las personas que apreciaba, esa era una de las razones por las cuales se depreciaba tanto, lo había escuchado llorar una que otra vez por ello, aunque jamás le había permitido verlo llorar, ella suponía que era debido al color y es que para Karkat ese color era realmente algo vergonzoso -tú no eres idiota- su voz se había vuelto casi un susurro como si fuera a llorar nuevamente por la frustración.

Le había sonreído como siempre, acariciando un poco el cabello oscuro del más bajo, sinceramente quería protegerlo, no podía permitirle herirse por algo como eso -Sé Que No Quisiste Decir Eso, Todo Está Bien- pudo sentir las pupilas del troll fijarse en ella y un tenue sonrisa se instalo en su rostro por unos segundos, aunque aparto la mirada rápida y bruscamente como siempre, muchos creían que Karkat no sonreía, pero la verdad era que lo hacía muy seguido, aunque era tan fugaz que muchos no lograban notarlo.

-Bueno, entra de una vez- dijo con esa característica rudeza suya dejando la puerta abierta tras de si.

Kanaya ingresó tranquilamente cerrando suavemente la puerta. Ya que era Karkat sólo debía ser mucho más cálida, tampoco quería engañarse, realmente tenía hambre.

-¿Dónde te resulta más cómodo hacerlo?- el troll se había sentado en el sofá lleno de baba soporífera y la miraba. Si no había de otra era mejor ir al grano.

-Allí Estás Bien- se había acercado hasta el signo de cáncer y con extrema tranquilidad había tocado la camiseta oscura con la punta de sus dedos por la altura del cuello, era alto y demasiado apegado, un estorbo definitivamente, tendría que quitársela. -¿Estás Seguro De Esto?-

-¡¿ES QUÉ ACASO ME CREES UN COBARDE?!- el nuevo gritó resonó contra las cuatro paredes, la verdad era que su cara enfadada, le producía mucha ternura, una inmensa sonrisa que buscaba salir, pero no iba a hacerlo, bien sabía que eso ofendería mucho a su líder, aunque era también peligroso que el troll se enfadará tanto, no tanto por lo que pudiera hacer, sino por lo que ella misma pudiera realizar, su sangre... era como si hiciera ebullición, y eso era demasiado tentador.

-No Podría Pensar Algo Como Eso- tomando la camiseta desde el dobladillo la levantó y sacó rápidamente, exponiendo el delgado torso. Se sentó a horcadas sobre Karkat y ascendió despacio con su dedo indice por su abdomen -Trataré De Ser Cuidadosa- había aprendido la lección, primero debía distraerlo, comenzó por besar el cuello gris despacio lamiendo ocasionalmente, fue volviendo gradualmente los besos un poco más fuertes e intensos a medida que escuchaba los suspiros y suaves gemidos de su líder.

El de sangre roja caramelo se había quedado en un shock absoluto, no sólo estaba medio desnudo con una joven troll, sino que además está estaba besando su cuello como una relación activamente roja y peor aún lo estaba disfrutando. Eso no podía ser, él era un especialista en romance troll, cómo podía permitirse tal blasfemia.

-¿¡QUÉ...!?- intentó empujarla, pero sólo se encontró con sus redondos senos y cedió, tocarla sólo empeoraría las cosas-¡¿QUÉ MIERDA... HACES?!- los besos en su cuello se estaban volviendo más intensos hasta el punto de hacerlo jadear fuertemente -¡PARA, PAra... pa- un gemido gutural, seguido de un ronroneo salían de su boca, la cual estaba usualmente sólo llena de gritos e insultos y que ahora no podía hilar una frase coherente, sentir las piernas delgadas de la troll a sus costados y su intimidad tan cerca y accesible tampoco era de gran ayuda para su salud mental.

-Necesito Que Te Distraigas- con suavidad y calma los dedos de la sangre jade había rodeando las rosáceas tetillas de su compañero y las frotaban y torcían despacio haciéndolo arquearse y gemir con más fuerzas, en ese momento clavó sus colmillos en la grisácea piel de su cuello, despacio, cuidando de no tocar ningún nervio. No se perdonaría de hacerle daño, no a él.

Dulce, dulce, dulce, la sangre la embriagaba y la hacía temblar un poco, los gemidos de Karkat se habían hecho más fuertes al comenzar ella a chupar e incluso había movido sus caderas varías veces de manera inconsciente, él estaba disfrutándolo, sintió sus manos asirse fuertemente a su camiseta buscando con miedo subir a su pecho y sus ojos clavados en ella, pidiendo ayuda. Relamió sus labios, ante la maravilloso degustación de su sangre y dedicándole una sonrisa amable, se despojó de su camiseta dejando sus protuberantes senos a su disposición. El de sangre escarlata se lanzó anhelante a lamer y morder los suaves pechos jugando con los verdes pezones y succionándolos como si del mejor de los manjares se tratara, acción que la hacía estremecer y sufrir suaves temblores.

El placer producido por la caliente y húmeda lengua de su compañero la hacía desbordar y sin volver a morderlo se dedicó a sólo gemir a su oído moviendo sus caderas una y otra vez en un exquisito vaivén compartido por ambos. Sus tentáculos se buscaban y apretaban con más y más fuerza a través de sus prendas queriendo destrozarlas, aunque fueron en realidad las garras del troll las cuales en realidad terminaron destrozando su hermosa y larga falda, para luego clavarse en sus glúteos suavemente apretando y masajeándolo, colando sus dedos en su agujero para meterlos y sacarlos haciendo que sus fluidos cayeran despacio.

Al meter su mano en sus pantalón y sacar su palpitante tentáculo, sintió como el troll de cáncer la tomaba con fuerza y la hacía bajar penetrandola de golpe, no se movió a pesar de la brusca acción, permitiéndole acomplarse para luego abrazarla con inmensa necesidad, haciéndola gemir con fuerza, con desbordante placer. Se miraron, ambos jadeaban por el anterior juego. Karkat mordió sus labios agrietándolos con sus dientes y permitiendo a la roja sangre correr, incitándola.

El beso no se hizo esperar y el encuentro de sus lenguas se volvió una verdadera lucha, en contra parte sus caderas volvieron a moverse en conjunto, aunque mucho más suave y lentamente, disfrutando los pequeños roces los cuales hacían estremecer a ambos cuerpos por igual, la oji jade entendió el que implícitamente Karkat quería mostrarle todo lo experto que era con respecto a lo relacionado al romance troll y que si ya la había cagado, pues sólo le quedaba cagarla hasta el final, pero a su manera.

Las tranquilas, pero profundas e intensas penetraciones duraron más de una hora en la que por medio de los arrebatadores besos opacaban y ahogaban los gemidos, sólo se separaron, por un silencioso acuerdo para gemir con fuerzas al correrse impregnando al otro con su material genético.

-Kanaya...- el susurró fue tan bajo que casi se perdía entre los ruidos del exterior, pero con parsimonia lo acurrucó en su pecho esperando que continuará, él comprendió que tenía su atención -No creo poder entender del todo que fue esto, me resulta muy confuso, no creo que ninguno de los dos esté capacitado para entrar en algo como lo es el plano del matespritship, por lo menos no ahora. De todas maneras esto no me molesto en realidad, o tal vez me molesta demasiado hasta el punto que no llegó a digerirlo en realidad, pero sólo en un principio, eso también es confuso, pero creo que no me molestaría volver a hacerlo, de hecho estoy completamente seguro que me gustaría volver a hacerlo y eso lo vuelve aún peor y mucho mejor. Es desastroso, definitivamente mi pasado yo siempre será al que más desprecie y lo que resulta más aterrorizante es que no sé si lo desprecio por la desmedida estupidez que hizo o porque yo no lo hago ahora- respiró profundo acurrucándose en mi pecho para luego continuar -Te aprecio Kanaya y no sólo eso, te quiero, eres sinceramente una de ls personas más importantes para mí e incluso si es lo que puedo hacer por ti es darte un poco de mi sangre, te aseguro que siempre la tendrás, porque tú eres mi más grande amiga-

Una sonrisa suave se posó en mis labios mientras arrullaba más al sangre carmesí pasando mis dedos por entre su oscuro cabello -Tú También Eres Mi Más Grande Amigo Karkat. Siempre Estaré A Tu Lado- Tras unos segundos de un cálido abrazo, Karkat miró fijamente a su amiga alarmado y exclamó con fuerza -¡TENGO QUE LIMPIAR ESTE JODIDO DESASTRE!-

Y así, transcurrió más de una hora en la que no sólo su pobre camiseta de virgo fue usada como un mero trapo para limpiar, sino que recibió un laaaargo discurso sobre la importancia de usar un cubo. Tuvo que volver vistiendo la destartalada ropa de su compañero de cáncer, aunque sinceramente quien podría enojarse en realidad con alguien a quien se le quiere tanto, mucho menos si esa persona te proporciona el más delicioso caramelo de cereza.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Les agradezco mucho por tomarse el tiempo para leer esta historia loca, a mis apreciadas lectoras, espero haber cumplido con sus espectativas. Siempre he percibido en el cómic que Karkat es mucho, mucho más suave con Kanaya que cualquier otra persona y se ha dejado en claro que son muy buenos amigos. El próximo capítulo no estoy segura de si continuarlo con Equius o con Gamzee. Espero podamos leernos pronto ^^


	4. Zarzamora

Se encontró con Gamzee por el camino, se le veían notablemente alegre, aunque de un andar más lento, mucho más lento que otras veces.

-HoY eS eL dÍa, HoY oCurRirÁ uN pUtÍsImO mIlaGrO, eL mÁgIcO mIlAgRo De La AmIsTaD- abrió de nueva cuenta una botella de Faygo y la tragó de golpe. -Mi PuTíSiMo MeJoR aMiGo Me PiDiÓ qUe DeJaRa De BeBeR eStA pUtA mArAvIlLa QuE eS eL fAyGo... Sí, EsToy SeGuRo QuE mE lO pIdIó AlGuNa VeZ, y Es QuE eStA sErÁ mI úLtImA bOtElLa AsÍ qUe TiEnEs QuE tOmAr CoNmIgO uN pOcO- Al ingresar a la colmena note los diferentes montículos de cosas esparcidos a lo largo de la habitación.

-TiEnEs QuE pRoBaR eStO- Gamzee me extendió una tarta de baba soporífera, probé sólo un poco para no ser descortés, pero el sabor me resultado insoportable y la aparte de mí disimuladamente, mi cuerpo se mareo ligeramente de manera casi instantánea, mientras que Gamzee comía una a su vez manchando sus dedos con el verdoso líquido y mirándolo escurrir. -TaMbIéN dEbErÉ dEjArLo HoY... sOn LaS úLtImAs QuE mE qUeDaN... lAs CoMí Y bEbÍ tOdAs AnOcHe...- El de sangre púrpura se recostó sobre su pila de bocinas apretándolas produciendo el tradicional honk. Su cara de sorpresa al escuchar el sonido le resultó un poco divertido.

-KaNaYa... TiEnEs QuE tOcAr EsTo... El SoNiDo... Es Un MiLaGrO- Lo miraba notablemente sorprendido, supuso que la cantidad de baba soporífera que había consumido, ya fuera por las tartas o por el mismo Faygo, superaba con creces el de veces anteriores. Prefirió sólo seguirle el juego y por un rato estuvo junto a él apretando las bocinas.

-¿Gamzee Hay Una Razón En Especial Para Que Consumieras Todo Esto De Un Día Para Otro?- la pregunta fue más bien casual, no esperaba una respuesta coherente, después de todo le costaba un poco comprender el pensar y actuar del payaso, lo consideraba un buen amigo, pero bien ya había entendido que no podría corregir de ninguna forma el actuar despreocupado del mismo, pero para mi sorpresa el fijo sus ojos seriamente sobre mí por unos segundos, me miraba con ira. Supuse que mi pregunta lo había incomodado y me disculpe rápidamente por la intromisión, de manera casi inmediata la sonrisa despreocupada del troll de capricornio apareció en su rostro.

-Sé QuE nEcEsItAs De Mi SaNgRe, PeRo SóLo Te La DaRé Si BeBeS cOnMiGo CoMpArTiEnDo EsTe MiLaGrO- la oración fue seguida de una pequeña risa por parte del más alto, quien le ofrecía una botella de Faygo.

Estuvieron bebiendo la dulce gaseosa por casi dos horas, de manera divertida el líquido producía una risa fácil en cualquiera que la bebiera y un leve adormecimiento, pero en realidad sólo era gaseosa, supuso que era el efecto del azúcar. A pesar de lo dulce y del renovado interés por volver a probar la tarta, que Gamzee se jactaba de haber preparado con tanto entusiasmo el hambre solo hacía más que aumentar, así que, tras un rato de dudar planteo su interrogante en voz alta -¿Puedo Morderte Ahora?-

El de sangre púrpura descorrío su playera y extendió su cuello riendo entre dientes -Si TeNíAs HaMbRe DeBiStE dEcIrLo HiJo De PuTa- Me acerque a gatas por lo sedada que me sentía y mordí sin mayor preocupación, luego me di cuenta de que debí tener cuidado, a pesar de ello Gamzee reía un poco, me sobresalte un poco cuando sentí una de sus manos en mi pecho -Es VeRdAd QuE eReS mUjEr- continuo riendo y bajo sus brazos dejándome chupar su sangre sin mayor preocupación, me aparte despacio cuando me sentí saciada.

-SaBeS yO aViStO lOs MiLaGrOs, DeSdE sIeMpRe Y eL mIlAgRo De La AmIsTaD eS aLgO qUe ApReCiO cOmO uNa De LaS cOsAs MáS cHuLaS dE tOdAs- Su sonrisa era amplia y sincera y seguía con movimientos lentos y torpes poso una de sus manos sobre mi hombro -PeRo Yo En ReAlIdAd QuErÍa EnRoLlArMe CoN tAv... Y aÚn AsÍ, tÚ fUiStE qUiEn Se AcOsTo CoN éL- la bofetada fue fuerte y la hizo caer hacía atrás, su cuerpo adormecido no era capaz de reaccinar bien, esto no iba bien. -EsO... nO fUe NiNgUnA cLaSe De MiLaGrO, pEnSaR qUe AlGuIen De TaN bAjA sAnGrE sE eScAbUlLeRa PaRa QuEdArSe CoN éL... mE hAcE eNfAdAr CoMo La PuTa MaDrE... pErO tAl VeZ

tOdAvÍa PuEdA pErDoNaRtE- lo último que pude ver fueron los ojos enrojecidos de Gamzee y nada más que el piso, mientras era embargada por un dolor terrible el cual me hacía perder las fuerzas a cada segundo.

Su cabeza le dolía a horrores, abrió los ojos despacio, podía notar una sombra sobre ella y la opresión de un cuerpo entrando y saliendo de ella, lo sentía, quería gritar. Oh, mierda, no lograba recordar casi nada. Una embestida más fuerte que las anteriores la hizo arquearse y gemir enterrando sus uñas contra sus palmas.

-Por Favor... Detente...-sus palabras se mezclaban con los gemidos y jadeos haciendo que casi se perdieran entre ellos.

-PeRo qUe dIcEs... eStO Es lO MeJoR... Si hUbIeRa sAbIdO QuE ErA TaN DiVeRtIdO...-los jadeos de su compañero se hacían más descontrolados y pasando las piernas de la troll tras sus caderas comenzó a moverse con más fuerza -EsTe eS Un pUtO MiLaGrO... SóLo dESeArÍa... tEnEr aLgO... De FaYgO...- sus movimientos se volvieron más erráticos a la vez que sus grandes manos presionaban su cuello reduciendo el aire de la sangre jade -PeRo... eStUvIsTe tOmAnDoLo cOnMiGo... tAl vEz tU SaNgRe... aÚn tIeNe uN PoCo...- sintió la fuerte y grande mandíbula del sangre púrpura clavarse en su hombro haciendo que la sangre de color jade saliera a borbotones mientras que el troll de capricornio la probaba. -¿mE CrEeS Un iDiOtA HiJo dE PuTa? SaBe tErRiBlE...- los movimientos se hacían más y más frenéticos, pronto a llegar al clímax, él había perdido total percepción de la realidad.

El aire le faltaba y el pavor la hizo arañar con desesperación al troll de capricornio, unas profundas líneas cortaban ahora su rostro y las gotas del elixir púrpura caían sobre sus mejillas y labios, las embestidas la hacían gemir de placer y profundo dolor. No quería eso, era sucio... ella no había querido llegar a esto. Gimió con fuerzas al sentir la gran cantidad de material genético derramarse en su interior y golpeo al payaso con lo primero que pudo alcanzar cuando lo vio mirarla con aquel deseo tras finalizar el acto... él iba a matarla. Gamzee cayó noqueado junto a ella, el golpe causado por la porra de su amigo había sido mucho más fuerte de lo que pensó, la sien y el oscuro cabello estaban ahora manchados de púrpura.

Kanaya se incorporó rápida y torpemente sin soltar la porra en ningún segundo, sintiendo como el líquido morado caía por sus piernas. Quiso vomitar,quiso escapar, correr y correr y preocuparse luego por el cuerpo de su amigo a su lado. Pero se trago las lágrimas y acercándose a su compañero de capricornio lamió sus heridas despacio cuidando de hacer que se cerraran despacio. Era daño superficial, él sólo estaba inconsciente... no estaba... no estaba... muerto, no lo había matado. El dolor en su hombro era indescriptible y la sangre seca se había adherido a su piel, pero tendría que preocuparse luego de ello, buscó entre la pila de bocinas y botellas vacías algo con que vendar a su amigo. Termino rasgando una de sus tantas camisetas y usándola como vendaje para cubrir la sien y parte del cráneo, cuidando de mantener la herida cubierta por completo, después en el más tormentoso silencio limpio parte de los distintos líquidos regados por el suelo, sangre, Faygo y el material genético de color púrpura, nuevamente deseo vomitar. Esto era su culpa, por creer que podía seguir haciendo cosas como esas sin ninguna consecuencia, se vistió tan rápido como pudo, nunca antes había querido ocultar cada parte de su cuerpo tanto como ahora.

Le tomo más tiempo del que hubiera querido encontrar otra botella de Faygo entre los innumerables cofres repartidos a lo largo del meteorito y cuando lo tuvo pudo ver a su amigo removerse, estaba despertando. Tuvo que beber un poco y besarlo para hacerlo ingerirla toda al estar en el estado de semi inconsciencia, definitivamente nunca más volvería a probar ni una gota de ese endemoniado líquido, no después de ello. En esos breves segundos, pudo sentir los ojos de Gamzee sobre ella que la miraba sonriendo para susurrar casi riendo -PeRo Si Es Mi PuTiSiMa AmIgA... ¿CóMo HaS lLeGaDo?... No, No Me DiGaS... EsO sOlO lE qUiTaRíA lA mAgÍa A lOs PuTíSiMoS mIlAgRoS...- había reído un poco para luego caer dormido.

Había vuelto a ser él mismo, lo abrazó con fuerzas y lloró, se permitió hacerlo, había aguantado mucho ya -Gamzee... Yo Lo Siento, Tú No Vas A Recordar Que Nada De Esto, Pero De Verdad Lo Siento, Todo Es Mi Culpa, Procuraré Que No Vuelva A Ocurrir... Y De Hacerlo Será Responsabilidad Mía Y Sólo Mía Detenerte- besó la frente de su amigo quien dormía plácidamente y se retiró casi arrastrando los pies fuera de la habitación, ahora que se sentía quebrada entendía que, aunque las llamaran colmenas esas pobres habitaciones asignadas para cada uno en una pequeñísima parte del meteorito no eran sus colmenas ni nada parecido... sólo eran una pequeña prisión en las que estaban obligados a quedarse a esperar. No quería que fuera así, no quería, tenía que encontrar una forma de arreglarlo.

Como bien supuso cuando Gamzee despertó no recordaba nada y se preocupo y extraño mucho cuando notó la venda al rededor de su cabeza.

-Cuando Llegué Te Encontré En EL Suelo Sangrando Entre Un Charco De Baba Soporífera, Me Tome La Libertad De Limpiar Y De Vendarte, No Tienes Que Preocuparte, No Era Nada Muy Grave. No Te Preocupes Por El Asunto De La Sangre... Yo... Ya No Tengo Hambre- Estaba dispuesta a irse sin más su cuerpo aún temblaba un poco por el terror de la anterior situación, el de sangre púrpura parecía conforme con su respuesta a pesar de que no tenía gran coherencia, pero había algo que estaba olvidando. -Gamzee-

-¿Sí Mi PuTíSiMa AmIga?-

-No Dejes De Comer Esas Tartas Nunca Ni De Beber Faygo ¿Está Bien?- Su voz había sonado más autoritaria de lo que hubiera querido y volteo sonriendo -Después De Todo Tienen Buen Sabor Y A Ti Te Gustan Mucho. Bueno Me Tengo Que Ir, Hasta Pronto-

Casi huyó del lugar, estuvo varios días juntando todas las botellas de Faygo que pudo y dejándolas cerca del alcance del de sangre púrpura proporcionandóselas sin que él lo supiera, tratando de evitar por todos los medios que ese estado en el que sólo ella pudo verlo no volviera a pasar.

Zarzamora, ese era el sabor que había probado de las venas de su compañero, era muy, muy dulce, pero pudo entender perfectamente porque se decía que muchas de las bayas de ese tipo podían ser venenosas. Debía ser más cuidadosa de ahora en adelante.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Espero sea de su agrado, me pareció adecuado cambiar un poco las cosas, no todo podía ser tan bueno creo yo. Personalmente nunca he creído que Gamzee sea malo, aunque sí que ha perdido bastante la cordura y la percepción de la realidad.


	5. Lactarius Índigo

La luz en su computadora la hizó parpadear un par de veces despertándose levemente, aunque evitando moverse de su posición, su cuerpo todavía no se reponía en su totalidad y la mordida infligida por el de sangre púrpura no había cerrado totalmente, sin contar que por su piel tenía hematomas verdosos que se veía obligada a cubrir con largas camisetas y con no predilectos pantalones, prefirió ignorar el mensaje, hasta más tarde, después de todo, se había recluido en su habitación desde el acontecimiento y sólo ocasionalmente salía para ir a dejarle ese líquido infernal a Gamzee. Debido a ello y a pesar de que había intentado suplirlo con sangre de animales salvajes su cuerpo se estaba debilitando y cada día le costaba más mantenerse en pie, por lo cual los últimos dos días sólo se había acurrucado en unos almohadones y había evitado moverse nuevamente de allí.

Había estado recibiendo mensajes de sus amigos preocupados, diariamente un montón de mensajes de Karkat que la instaban a responder, pero había decidido no contestarle, puesto que sabía que le sería imposible mentirle y estaba en conocimiento de la fuerte estima que tenía al payaso. Es más, seguía sin poder sentir que fuera culpa del mismo, por el contrario con cada día y cada razón que buscaba más sentía que todo había sido su culpa. Cerró los ojos nuevamente dispuesta a perderse, fue cuando escuchó un golpes romper su puerta, ni siquiera sabía a esas altura de si era algo real o sólo eran alucinaciones anteriores a la muerte. Una tristeza que en sus últimos momentos, como era habitual, estuviera sola. Cayó en la oscuridad.

… … … … … … …

Se encontraba molesto, no tenía sentido alguno que estuviera recibiendo y mucho peor aún, acatando las ordenes de alguien en un posición más baja que la suya. Sinceramente no tenía interés por la señorita Maryam, con saber que era sangre jade ya era suficiente. Nunca habían interactuado y tampoco era para él importante hacerlo, había accedido a otorgarle algo de su exquisita sangre índigo sólo para evitar que su moirail viniera a darle toda su sangre a una "amiga", definitivamente le parecía demasiado ingenuo de su parte el pensar que podía estar bien y que para más remate, el derrame de fluidos no fuera de por si un acto lascivo y vulgar. Definitivamente no tenía una buena imagen de la troll de virgo y sólo quería volver a sus aposentos tras confirmar que seguía con vida y notificar de esto a su amiga.

Tocó a la puerta con suavidad, aunque empezó a sudar al ver que sus nudillos habían abollado la misma y que tras intentar reperarla, sólo termino echándola abajo. Tendría qu disculparse apropiadamente, ingresó sin más rodeos, un suave olor a flores lo invadió suavemente. Caminó por la pequeña habitación, la cual se encontraba cuidadosamente adornada y limpia, no era como lo había imaginado, pero poca importancia tenía, recorrió el pequeño espacio hasta visualizar el cuerpo de una joven troll recostado sobre unos almohadones.

Equius se puso en cunclillas y observó detenidamente a la troll, llevaba un pantalón verde y una camiseta negra de cuello alto, sus labios negros se veían muy suaves y sus ojeras, que si bien eran características de los trolls, se encontraban más marcadas, casi tornándose negras, el cabello corto, incluso más corto que su moirail se encontraba muy bien cuidado, era atractiva. Concluyó que era un acto muy bajo de su parte permanecer mirando a una joven troll mientras dormía y de peor manera irrumpir en su colmena para hacer algo como ello. Carraspeó pretendiendo despertar a la troll de virgo, Kanaya creía que ese era su nombre, o por lo menos es el que Nepeta había dicho alguna vez. Aguardó por unos segundos, pero se preocupo un poco al no notar ni el más mínimo movimiento de la sangre jade. La movió con la mayor suavidad que le fue posible, y aún sí el cuerpo se sacudió con fuerza, pero no había reacción. Supuso que no había otra alternativa, su cuerpo estaba sudando fuertemente y mordió sus labios hasta hacerlos sangrar y besó a la troll, sólo aguardando. Tras 20 segundos en los cuales aguantó la respiración sin darse cuenta, el cuerpo de la opuesta tuvo una pequeña reacción, trago despacio, abrió los ojos y los fijo en él, inhalo con ganas y sonrió. Era todo un alivió que siguiera con vida.

La troll se incorporó despacio y lo miró a los ojos, agradeció infinitamente llevar sus gafas en ese momento -¿Qué Haces Aquí Equius?- su voz fue suave y grácil, como una melodía. Relamió sus labios degustando algo extrañada para luego mirarlo otra vez. Empezó a sudar con ganas, necesitaba inmediatamente una toalla, no podía ser que era capaz de saber lo que había pasado y ahora iba a acusarlo de un acto tan infame como lo que era el abuso,

-Setas...- la voz se escuchó tranquila y más bien amable -Tiene Sabor A Setas, Yo Te Lo Agradezco. La Verdad Es Que Llevaba Casi Una Semana Sin Comer Nada- Se incorporó por completo y con tranquilidad abrió un pequeño cajón sacando un algodón y peróxido de hidrógeno. Humedeció suavemente la punta del algodón y se acercó hasta él -Arderá Un Poco- asintió sin entender del todo y gruño al sentir el líquido contra su labio e instintivamente empujo a la troll.

-Me e%cuso, me tomó por sorpresa, no quise hacerte daño sangre-jade- La miró, sus manos se apoyaban en parte de su torso. Definitivamente había dejado un hemátoma en esa área -Debes curar100 o se pondrá peor- Ella sólo negó varias veces y guardó los implementos, manteniendo su mano en la zona herida. Lo enfureció un poco la terquedad de la mujer, era fácil para él perder los estribos y los estaba perdiendo con ganas -Ha sido una orden no una sugerencia- A pesar de ello ella no se movió ni un centímetro y se mantuvo mirando el suelo. Agarró la negra prenda dispuesto a zarandearla, aunque la tela se rasgó ante el primer movimiento dejando al descubierto la suave piel gris marcada por múltiples hematomas en brazos y abdomen, en la zona del pecho se encontraba el nuevo contorno verdoso que nacía sobre el seno derecho de la troll, pero lo que más lo impresionó fueron las pequeña cicatrices en el hombro de la misma, cayó de rodillas, definitivamente él no había sido responsable de ello.

.Si Deseas Matarme Estará Bien, De Otra Manera Te Pido Que Te Retires Y Olvides Este Acontecimiento, Estoy Muy Agradecida De Que Vinieras A Verme - su voz era suave y amable, casi alegre. Quedó impávido ante su reacción, ni siquiera pudo responder de alguna manera coherente. Tras unos segundos la troll se despojó de las raídas prendas para ponerse de nueva cuenta una blusa.

-¿Cómo te...?- su voz temblaba un poco y sintió el sudor frío bajar por su espalda -¿Fue el alta sangre?- era deshonroso para alguien en su posición cuestionar el actuar de alguien por sobre él, pero no podía evitar pensar que era un acto ruin y desalmado el que cualquier persona lastimara a un ser como aquel.

-Sí- fue la única palabra que salió de sus labios, su voz se notaba mucho más serena y firme que la suya propia, y de pie frente a él con su elegante porte ofreciéndole la mano para ponerse de pie, sentía como si la joven frente a él fuera de la más alta sangre y él fuera un mero esclavo a su merced. Instintivamente enterró sus uñas en su cuello y pecho y rasguño hasta que la sangre índigo comenzó a fluir. -Por favor beba- estaba consciente de que la señorita Maryam no era una sangre alta y que su actuar no tenía justificación. Se sorprendió al sentir como sus mejillas eran acariciadas muy suavemente y una gentil sonrisa era dedicada para él, sólo Nepeta lo había tocado amablemente, aunque la pequeña troll de leo solía ser un poco más enérgica y ruda en sus caricias, esto era diferente.

-Eres Realmente Una Persona Amable Equius- lamió despacio las heridas solo tragando la sangre que ya había sido derramada -No Volveré A Dañar A Un Amigo. Sinceramente El Que Tú Hagas Esto Por Nepeta... Para Protegerla De Esta Manera... Es Algo Que Creo Que No Lograba Comprender... Debes Estar Muy Orgulloso De Ti Mismo- Unas pequeñas gotas color jade rodaron por los pómulos de Kanaya, pero la sonrisa no se desvaneció, sino que se hizo más cálida -Eres Un Buen Amigo- entonces ella se rompió, su llanto aumentó y su apariencia tranquila y de enorme aplomo se vino abajo dejando ante sus ojos a una joven frágil, que pedía un poco de protección a gritos.

Con extremo nerviosismo pasó sus grandes brazos tras los hombros de la troll de virgo atrayéndola lo más suave que le era posible hacía él, abrazándola y acariciando despacio su espalda. Ella no se resistió, en su lugar con sus temblorosas manos se aferro a su espalda abrazándolo más. Equius respiró profundo, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan nervioso, lamió las lágrimas verdes muy suavemente hasta el mentón notando como Kanaya cerraba los ojos y acariciaba a su vez sus omóplatos, beso con la más extrema suavidad su cuello lamiendo la zona herida cuidando de hacer que se cerrará adecuadamente. Sintiendo todo su cuerpo sudar y temblar levemente desabrochó la blusa blanca, cuidando de hacer todo con la mayor suavidad que le era posible, no podía permitirse herirla otra vez.

Lamió suavemente la marca sobre su seno y la besó despacio haciendo a la troll suspirar. La recostó al notar que las marcas continuaban por su cadera para bajar los pantalones, se asustó un poco al ver los dedos marcados en los muslos de la misma y como su ingle se notaba levemente hinchada, era peor de lo que había pensado. Apretó sus manos, empuñándolas, estaba tan enojado, se cuestionó si se sentiría de la misma manera si fuera su moirail la que estuviera en ese estado frente a él. No pudo saberlo con exactitud. Con la yema de sus dedos acarició despacio las zonas heridas, lamiendo despacio cada parte herida. Al posar sus dedos sobre la pequeña tela para bajarla los ojos verdes lo miraron con terror, pero luego se suavizaron y fueron las pequeñas manos de la troll las cuales terminaron bajando la prenda.

Su pequeño tentáculo estaba magullado, su agujero tenía un pequeño corte por el costado y eran visibles múltiples hematomas por toda el área, ni siquiera podía imaginar el dolor que debía sentir, procuró lamer despacio los pequeños cortes y rasguños, inesperadamente escuchó gemir a Kanaya y se asustó un poco de estar perdiendo el control de la situación, pero no podía y no debía parar, de otra manera ella estaría herida para siempre, continuo besando la zona, siendo especialmente cuidadoso con las áreas inflamadas. Coló lentamente su lengua por el pequeño agujero acariciando despacio las zonas heridas del interior, los gemidos y suaves quejidos de dolor demostraban que aún dolía, volvió sus movimientos más y más suaves y lentos, continuo de esta manera hasta que la expresión de dolor y los quejidos desaparecieron, se separó de la entrepierna de la troll cuando sintió su lengua cubierta de líquido verdoso.

Sus mejillas se encendieron de color índigo ante esto y sintió su cuerpo tensarse como si de una piedra se tratará, se relajó al ver una sonrisa amable dirigida para él y aún algo avergonzado tomó a la troll en sus brazos y la depositó con cuidado en su reperaculo lleno de baba soporífera -Debes descansar, le diré a Nepeta y a 100s demás de que te encuentras e%celentemente y volveré si 100 necesitas. Tengo que irme por ahora- Besó la frente de la troll y se dirigió hasta la el umbral -lamento 100 que le hice a tu puerta, mañana mismo vendré a repararla- levantó la puerta sobreponiéndola en el umbral dispuesto a partir -Y por cierto, te agradezco lo que dijiste. Eres admirable sangre-jade... perdón, Kanaya, ese es tu nombre, te trataré por este a partir de ahora- y con esas palabras partió.

Kanaya llevó sus dedos a sus labios y los acarició. Se dió cuenta de que incluso si a veces su fuerza flaqueaba no podía echarse a morir sencillamente y ahora podría contar con el apoyo de un nuevo amigo. Sonrió suavemente antes de quedarse dormida, ya no sentía dolor.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

El lactarius índigo es un tipo de seta que crece en México, parte de U.S.A y centro américa, tiene algunos usos medicinales y un muy buen sabor, además de su característico color azul.

Siempre me ha agradado Equius, y he pensado muchas veces que él es muy gentil, pero por su extrema fuerza le cuesta mucho comportarse de manera suave con otros, aún cuando puede desear hacerlo mucho. El siguiente capítulo será Kanaya x Eridan


	6. Fugu

Miró sus piernas, el dobladillo del vestido llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de sus rodillas, mostrando sus largas piernas, era un vestido blanco con estampados de lirios negros en el costado derecho, de tirantes gruesos, acompañado de un cinturón de seda verde jade y unos zapatos de tacón bajo a juego, su piel se había recuperado por completo y sentía la imperiosa necesidad de volver a usar vestidos ahora que podía hacerlo sin temor, la ayudaba a sentir que volvía a tener control de su vida.

Estaba esperando a la orilla del mar a su compañero, Eridan era él único que casi nunca estaba en las instalaciones del meteorito, así que no tenía más remedio que esperarlo allí, había intentado posponer lo más posible esta visita, pues no sabía si sería capaz de contener el teatro emocional del sangre violeta en su estado. Los rayos de las estrellas iluminaban el cielo nocturno y la brisa marina le desordenaba el cabello, debía admitir que era una vista preciosa.

-no creo que esa vvestimenta sea vuena para nadar, pero supuse que vvestirías impropiamente, era de esperar de una desagradavle criatura de tierra- la voz de Eridan se escuchó a sus espaldas, se encontraba de brazos cruzados mirándola.

-Hola Eridan, Sí, Me Encuentro Bien ¿Y Tú? Bien También, Excelente- Kanaya dijo para si misma apretando fuertemente sus puños, sintiendo como si una vena en su sien se hinchara -Tus Modales Como Siempre Dejan Mucho Que Desear, Deberías Corregir Eso-

-y tú como siempre eres una quejumbrosa y entrometida. Si nos comparamos es claro que estoy en un nivvel superior y que por ende puedo comportarme con vasura terrestre como se me de la gana- la mirada violeta de Ampora se fijaba en ella retándola.

-Inferior O No, Se Trata Sólo Del Color De Sangre, Pero Incluso Así, Tú Eres Un Egocéntrico Y Prepotente Que Terminará Solo- Ampora guardó silencio bajando la vista, haciendo que Kanaya se alarmara. Sus discusiones eran totalmente normales y siempre terminaban riendo y con alguna petición por parte del troll marítimo, pensó que tal vez se había excedido con sus palabras y se arrepintió inmediatamente -Eridan, No Quise Ofenderte. Lamento Si Dije Algo Inapropiado- posó suavemente su mano en su hombro tratando de animarlo.

-como si palabras como esas pudieran afectarme- Eridan sonreía con aires de superioridad, recuperando su anterior comportamiento -vvisto que tendremos que quedarnos en tierra caminemos un poco a la orilla del mar, hay algo en lo que necesito tu ayuda- se puso en marcha, la brisa marina hacía ondular la capa violeta -ah, y deves informarme cuando quieras vever de mi sangre o lo olvvidaré, después de todo no es tan importante- nuevas y renovadas ganas sentía la sangre jade de jalar ambos extremos de esa larga bufanda y estrangular por un rato al troll de acuario.

Estuvieron caminando cerca de veinte minutos en un silencio casi absoluto, hasta que el de sangre violeta se detuvo de golpe -este lugar esta bien, si lo notas la arena se vvuelvve más rosácea en ésta parte, me gusta, le da un toque mucho más merecedor de la realeza- Eridan se sentó en la arena mojada.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa en realidad?- Kanaya se sentó a su lado, mirando el mar.

-Fef me repele, sé que ha pasado un tiempo desde ello, pero ella me repele, sigue siendo vastante amavle conmigo cuando havlamos por trollian, pero es avsolutamente incapaz de vverme por más de dos minutos frente a frente- sus palabras sonaban como un eco vano y distante -he deseado destruirlo todo... toda ésta vvida que no me hace feliz- las lágrimas violetas caían fuertemente y Eridan las limpiaba toscamente con su palma levantando un poco sus gafas con la misma -la extraño... yo estoy solo... odio la soledad, la odio Kan- Kanaya rodeó con sus brazos desnudos los hombros de Eridan atrayéndolo hasta su pecho, acurrucándolo como a una pequeña larva.

-¿Deseas Qué Sea Su Auspistice?- La pregunta era suave y casi maternal, sus dedos se enredaban entre el cabello oscuro acurrucándolo en su pecho.

-no... fef... fef no me extraña ¿por qué extrañaría a alguien tan patético como yo? He sido rechazado por fef, por vvris, sol e incluso kar- sus sollozos se detuvieron por unos segundos para mirar fijamente a la troll de ojos jade -tú tamvién has sido rechazada, vvris no tuvvo reparo en tus sentimientos, kar sólo vve a gam como su moirail y nadie más te considera para un cuadrante que no sea el auspistism. Tú deves entender cómo me siento... estás igual de sola. Tú tamvién deves odiarlos ¿vverdad?- su mirada se volvió mucho más entusiasta y decidida. -podemos destruirlos aún- el golpe fue seco y fuerte, la mejilla de Eridan se tornó violeta. _**"Ya Sé Que Estoy Sola, Por Favor No Lo Digas"**_

-¡Tú No Sabes Nada De Mí! ¡No Me Metas En Tus Estúpidos Planes!- Kanaya tenía las cejas fruncidas y los puños apretados, estaba enojada, indignada y triste -Siempre Fuiste Un Idiota Petulante, Pero Esto Cruza La Línea. Comprendo Que Te Sientas Solo, Pero Nada De Esto Lo Arreglará, Tú Y Yo No Somos Iguales- _**"Eso Es Una Mentira, También Lo Pensé Alguna Vez" **_

-deví suponer que no lo entenderías, nunca vuscas vver más allá, sólo te mantienes ahí metiéndote en los asuntos de todos diciéndoles lo que crees "vueno" o "mejor", pero nunca tratas de entender- Eridan sacó su varita y le apuntó a la sangre jade, sus ojos mostraban profunda ira.

La de ojos jade se abalanzó contra el troll de mar haciéndolo caer sobre la arena, apretando fuertemente la muñeca derecha del troll imposibilitándole usar su arma, a su vez, la mano izquierda de Kanaya era sostenida con fuerza por Ampora quien la mantenía por la espalda de la joven impidiéndole sacar su moto-sierra.

-¿cómo puedes no avorrecerlos?- su mirada era violenta, fúrica, desesperada, pero sobre todo fija, intentaba hurgar en lo más hondo de su ser, obligándola a desviar la mirada -deví saber que tú tamvién eras una mentira, creí que eras mi amiga, pero todo eran ilusiones estúpidas. Finalmente tú me despreciavas, y eso es perfecto, porque la vverdad es que te he odiado por mucho tiempo, no soportó que intentes aparentar ser perfecta, que sientas que eres la salvvadora de todos que vviene a ayudarnos- su mirada se volvía más fuerte y de inmenso despreció, pero logró ver también temor. _**"por favvor, no te vvayas, no quiero seguir en ésta soledad" **_

-Sí, Te Odio, Eres Todo Lo Que No Deseo Ser, Deseo Hacerte Sufrir, Quiero Hacerte Sangrar- enterró sus colmillos en el cuello de Eridan rasgando muy levemente con los mismos haciendo al troll gritar y gemir de dolor a la vez que se embriagaba con la sangre violeta, la cual la sedaba levemente con cada trago, tenía un sabor delicado y exótico, como pescado y veneno, un elixir desbordante, se relamió y apartó levemente del pequeño fluir violeta cuando sintió que el agarre de su muñeca se volvía más débil.

Rápidamente agarró la varita y la partió en dos frente al rostro del habitante marino quien la miraba horrorizado, recuperándose de a poco a la perdida de sangre -tú perra de sangre sucia.. vvoy a... vvoy a hacerte pedir misericordia- el beso fue casi una necesidad innegable entre los dos, no era un beso gentil o suave, se mordían con fuerza hasta hacerse sangrar y sus lenguas luchaban con intensidad, era un beso de odio y de anhelo, ambos eran iguales y totalmente opuestos, veían al otro como una especie de enemigo, porque se veían a ellos mismos en el otro, sus temores y debilidades, porque aunque quisieran creer en las palabras de los otros, lo que más amaban y más odiaban era a aquello que era parecido a ellos mismos.

Eridan jalaba los tirantes y rasgaba los costados del vestido con sus garras, sintiendo su cuerpo estremecer al sentir las uñas de la troll de virgo clavarse en su pecho y rasguñar suavemente su carne lo estaba excitando de sobremanera. Separaron sus bocas jadeantes y se miraron, el vestido blanco se levantó hasta la cintura de la oji-jade y las caricias y rasguños se repartieron despacio y tortuosamente por los muslos suaves y tibios, apretó los suaves y grandes senos mordiéndolos por sobre la tela.

Sus dedos viajaron por el pantalón azul acariciando la ingle del troll sacando su tentáculo y frotándolo. Sus jadeos se volvían más y más intensos, sintió las garras del troll rasgar en dos sus bragas y posar sus tobillos sobre sus hombros haciendo que todo su cuerpo se levante dejando sus tentáculos rozándose y estrechándose entre si por la corta distancia. -Ah... Am-pora... Mierda... Más- sus gemidos se hicieron más y más descontrolados al sentir a su tentáculo colarse con fuerza por su entrada y su cuerpo se arqueó elevando más sus senos.

-Cuida tu lenguaje escoria...- Eridan dio lugar a fuertes embestidas apretando y presionando la garganta de la joven troll de sangre jade y contemplando sus senos y su rostro jadeante -eres tan ovscena... luces tan sucia así... devo ensuciarte más- su cuerpo temblaba levemente al sentir las garras de Kanaya en su espalda cortando su piel y haciéndolo sangrar, no pudo contener por más tiempo los gemidos.

Bajo la luz de las estrellas y opacados por el sonido de la marea, el fuerte gemido de Kanaya se vio oculto y su cuerpo semidesnudo solo fue captado por el de ojos violetas, soltó su cuello al sentirla llegar al climax, con ansiedad y deseo devoró su cuello y senos mientras las penetraba con fuerzas hasta llenarla de su material genético. Agotado Eridan recostó su cabeza en el pecho de la troll reposando por unos minutos -que desperdicio de material genético, la próxima vvez iremos a mi colmena ¿me has entendido sangre vaja?-

Kanaya pasó sus dedos despacio por las aletas del troll haciéndolo suspirar y las pellizco suavemente para tener por completo su atención -Si Continuas Actuando De Esta Forma Saldrás Herido O Incluso Podrían Matarte-

-no te metas, incluso si es así, eso no te incunve- su voz se volvió nuevamente fría y agresiva.

-Pues Si Que Me Incumbe, Pues Sólo Yo Debería Poder Herirte Y El Lujo De Matarte Es Todo Mío- Sus miradas chocaron y una pequeña risa de dientes afilados se dejo entrever.

-puedo reclamar lo mismo, sólo yo tengo permitido herirte, porque tú eres mi kismesis- el de sangre violeta beso de nueva cuenta los labios pintados de jade atrayendo el entrecho cuerpo hacía él.

"_**Tú Y Yo Somos Completamente Distintos...**_

_**opuestos que no tienen otro ovjetivo en la vvida que avorrecerse..."**_

"_**tú y yo somos iguales, equivvalentes... **_

_**Que No Pueden Evitar Quererse Y Necesitarse Mutuamente"**_

"_**Te Odio Con Toda Mi Alma Y Es Que Tú Eres Mi Rival Perfecto/te odio con toda mi alma y es que tú eres mi rivval perfecto"**_

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

El Fugu es considerado de los platillos más exóticos, deliciosos y peligrosos de comer, el pez globo contiene una cantidad de veneno en su cuerpo que resulta letal, pero que preparada adecuadamente es todo un manjar.

Espero fuera de su agrado, él próximo capítulo será el final Kanaya x Sollux


	7. Mostaza y Miel

CG: ÉL MATÓ A ARADIA, BUENO, FUE ESA ESTÚPIDA ARAÑA EN REALIDAD, PERO FUE ÉL QUIEN ATACÓ, INCLUSO CUANDO NO ES SU CULPA EN REALIDAD Y A PESAR DE QUE ARADIA VOLVIÓ COMO UN ROBOT, ÉL SE CULPA DE TODO Y CREE SER UN MONSTRUO.

Recordaba esa antigua conversación con Karkat. Ellos no hablaban mucho entre si, pero se brindaban ayuda de ser necesario, eran algo así como amigos. Le habían comentado sobre que ahora estaba con Feferi, aunque en realidad no había escuchado algo sobre que estuvieran siendo matesprits, pero se sentía algo preocupada, no quería entrometerse en algo como eso. Y aún así, estaba fuera de la puerta del de sangre mostaza, tocó dos veces, era más por darle el gusto a quien estaba dentro.

La puerta fue abierta, supuso que con el psiónico puesto que Sollux no estaba tras la misma. Entró cuidando de no pisar los distintos cables desperdigados por todo el piso. La puerta se cerró de golpe a sus espaldas haciéndola saltar un poco y pisando un disco..

-2ii vas a romper miierda cada vez que venga2 no te volveré a dejar entrar- Sollux estaba sentado junto al computador y la miraba serio.

-Lamento Romper Tus Pertenencias, Pero Está Algo Desordenado-elevó la vista comprobando que un par de cosas habían sido destrozadas.

-Como 2ea. No empiieces a darme la lata o juro que 2altaré por la ventana con una puta voltereta acrobátiica- se quito la camiseta con el signo de géminis -2ólo bebe de una vez- su voz se escuchaba un tanto irritada. Prefirió no causarle más problemas a su amigo, bien conocía ya la bipolaridad del sangre mostaza. Se inclinó frente a Sollux y lamió su cuello suavemente palpando las arterias -Necesito Que Te Distraigas, Si Lo Deseas Puedes Pensar En Feferi- Fue empujada fuertemente contra la mesa del computador.

-Ciierra tu puta boca de miierda. No sabes nada, así que no menciones a FF- Sus hombros eran presionados con fuerza y los ojos de Sollux destellaban chispas eléctricas azules y rojas.

-Me Disculpo, Pensé Que Ella Era Tu Matesprit- llevó su mano a su bolsillo cuidadosamente en caso de cualquier cosa, no estaba dispuesta a ser agredida nuevamente.

-2oy un a2co KN- suspiró con fuerza el de doble cornamenta apoyando su frente en el hombro de la troll de virgo -Ella e2tá roja por míí, KN. 2ólo le habló de AA y para colmo de las co2a2 no puedo controlarme, todo el mundo 2e comporta como uno2 iimbeciiles y nadiie entiiende que no veo a FF de e2a puta forma, que 2oy un cobarde patetiico que 2e odiia a 2ii mii2mo y no quiiere estar 2olo parece una broma, pero es una real miierda. 2oy un verdadero a2co- bufó y se apartó levántando sus gafas para presionar suavemente sus ojos con sus palmas en expresión de cansancio -Oh, joder. No debíí deciirte e2to, ahora va2 a e2tar metiiendo la nariz en el a2unto. Y 2encillamente-

-No Me Concierne. Lo He Aprendido Últimamente- Se incorporó guardando su labial -Tú Me Estás Haciendo Un Favor, Te Ayudaré Con Ello, Pero No Pienso Meterme Con Tus Dilemas Con Los Cuadrantes, Podría Ser Peor Para Mí- Instintivamente juntó sus rodillas recordando lo acontecido con el de sangre púrpura, pero se par+o firmemente al notar la respuesta de su cuerpo, era ella misma quien tenía el control de su cuerpo, nadie más.

-Oh, no. E2tá2 conmiigo en la miierda ahora. Va a 2er peor para tii diices, va2 a hacerme perder la puta cabeza con tus iidea2 KN. A no 2er que tenga2 gana2 de follar conmiigo y me ofrezca2 tu culo para que me regodee como amo y 2eñor no puede2 ayudarme- Volvió a sentarse en su silla giratoria con desgano -2ólo come y lárgate

-Si Puedo Hacer Eso- se arrodilló entre las piernas de Sollux mirándolo fijamente con una sonrisa suave.

El de ojos bicolor se quedó de piedra y con sus poderes psiónicos la hizo flotar lejos -vete al iinfiierno y que te jodan- gritó el de sangre amarilla, apartándose a otro lugar de su colmena.

La troll de virgo quedó perpleja por la reacción de su amigo y prefirió cortar por lo sano y retirarse del lugar, podía hablar luego con Captor por Trollian y tratar de disculparse cuando este se encontrará de un mejor humor. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta la puerta, mas fue jalada por su muñeca por el de sangre amarilla antes de siquiera abrir la misma. -¿Sollux?-

Kanaya fue acorralada contra la puerta y abrazada con fuerza -Lamento 2er tan iine2table y perder lo2 papele2- el beso fue suave y delicado, instando a la la sangre jade a corresponder con mucho cariño pasando sus brazos por el cuello del troll de géminis.

Ambos se estremecieron levemente al sentir el contacto entre sus lenguas bifurcadas e instintivamente aumentaron la intensidad de su contacto ante la agradable sensación. Sollux atrajo a la troll fuertemente contra su torso desnudo y sosteniéndola de sus caderas la levantó haciéndola pasar sus piernas tras sus glúteos para dejarla sobre la mesa en la que había estado hace unos momentos su portátil.

La de ojos jade recorrió con deseo el pecho de Sollux sintiendo su delgadez y tibiesa, descendió por el estómago del mismo y suspiró aferrándose con fuerzas a su cuerpo al sentirlo bajar por su cuello entre intensos besos y lamidas -¿Puedo 2eguiir?- preguntó el de ojos bicolor suavemente llegando al cuello de su camiseta, ante el suave asentimiento de Kanaya quien lo miraba con confianza, el de doble cornamenta retiro la prenda despacio gustando de acariciar la suave piel de la troll al retirar la prenda para bajar besando sus clavículas.

Sentía temblar todo su cuerpo ante el suave contacto, Sollux tenía una gran maestría. No podía contener sus suspiros ante el suave tacto y casi sin notarlo se encontraba sólo con su ropa interior sobre el escritorio contemplando el cuello de su amigo relamiéndose, a la vez que era observada en detalle por su amigo.

-Defiiniitiivamente e2toy muy 2orprendiido- Sollux se quito sus gafas para mirar directamente la figura curvilínea de la troll de virgo -¿Quiiere2 comer de una vez? 2é que tiiene2 hambre- dijo inclinándose sobre Kanaya apegando sus tentáculos a la vez que dejaba su cuello al alcancé de la bebedora de arco iris.

-Muchas Gracias Por La Comida- susurró a su oído para luego enterrar sus colmillos cuidadosamente en su cuello, succionando rápidamente su sangre, un sabor fuerte, dulce y amargo a la vez. Era por sobre todo interesante y quería continuar deleitándose con ese nuevo sabor, aun así perdió por completo la concentración y control al sentir los tentáculos dorados de Sollux presionarse y frotándose contra su intimidad.

-Deja de... 2er tan formal,... es jodiidamente... estúpiido- sus palabras se escuchaban entrecortadas por el quejido de dolor y los suaves jadeos, pero sus manos avanzaban con seguridad por su espalda deshaciéndose del sujetador para dedicarse a frotar lo erectos pezones color jade provocando un fuerte gemido de parte de la fémina -creíí que teníía2 hambre... come entonce2- susurró el troll de géminis apretando suavemente los senos de Kanaya y frotando y torciendo sus pezones sonriendo con autosuficiencia al verla arquearse.

Kanaya clavó sus colmillo fuertemente en el cuello del Captor y succionó con avidez el líquido amarillo frotando a su vez la base de sus cuernos para escuchar a su amigo soltar un fuerte gemido de dolor y placer. Sintió sus manos aferrándose de sus glúteos a la vez que bajaba la última prenda de su cuerpo y penetraba sus dos agujeros.

El gemido de ambos fue fuerte y largo, a medida que se acomodaban al cuerpo del otro. La sangre jade apretó con fuerza los glúteos del opuesto con sus piernas volviendo la penetración mucho más profunda -Ah... Por Favor... Más- jadeo entre gemidos la troll antes de succionar intensamente la amarillas tetillas de su compañero, la doble presión en su interior la estaba volviendo loca.

-Giime má2- jadeaba el troll de sangre amarilla moviendo con intensidad sus caderas recorriendo por completo el interior de su compañera con sus tentáculos y masajeando sus turgentes senos -Me caliienta2 mucho-

-No Digas Cosas... Como Esas- Jadeaba la troll moviendo sus caderas con intensidad sintiendo como si fuera a perder la consciencia.

EL vaivén continúo por más de una hora, entre suaves caricias, fuertes mordidas y jugueteos hasta que ambos llegaron al clímax produciendo una gran cantidad de material genético. Captor sacó un cubo del escritorio y lo dejó bajo ellos, el cual se llenó casi en su totalidad en tonos jade y amarillos. Tras encontrarse ambos nuevamente vestidos intercambiaron miradas.

-¿Te Sientes Mejor?- preguntó Kanaya tras retocar su labial color jade.

-E2o creo- observó por última vez a su compañera para luego mover todos los objetos rotos con sus poderes y lanzarlos por la ventana -E2taba furiio2o. AA era de mii2 mejore2 amiiga2 y de2de que e2 n robot 2iiquiiera no2 diiriigiimo2 la palabra, FF me de2e2peraba con 2u preocupación y nadiie me daba con2uelo en realiidad, 2olo queríían hablar y la verdad e2 lo que meno2 quiiero hacer. Lo de hoy ayudo ba2tante, fue mejor de lo que e2peraba, ca2ii pen2é que me iiba a giirar la cabeza ha2ta que explotará y 2aldríía confetii de mi cuello- los labios del troll de géminis fueron presionados suavemente por los propios labios de Kanaya quien lo miraba cálidamente.

-Solicito Un Aplazamiento De Tus Chorradas Por Ahora. Me Alegra Verte De Mejor Humor- una pequeña risa de parte de ambos no se hizo esperar. Cuando la troll de virgo tuvo que marcharse el sol estaba apareciendo, para ella era normal manejarse en el sol y era tal vez la única troll que lo disfrutaba. La partida fue calmada y sin melodramas, quedaron en el hecho de que cuando ambos tuvieran necesidad podían recurrir al otro, después de todo eran amigos.

Sollux se quedó mirando a la troll por la ventana unos segundos viendo como su piel brillaba por el reflejo del sol, de cierta manera se sentía un poco atraído a esa luz a pesar de que sabía que bien podía terminar muriendo por la misma, pero bueno si iba a joderse, iba a disfrutarlo al máximo.

… … … …

Kanaya volvió a su colmena y se tiró en sus mullidas almohadas a pensar: Cereza, Chocolate, Zarzamora, Setas, Pescado y Mostaza y Miel. Sabores deliciosos y experiencias impresionantes. La verdad es que nunca había pensado que todo pudiera ser tan natural y había logrado conocer nuevos aspectos de sus amigos y camaradas y por ahora no quería parar. GraveAuxiliatrix era su nombre de Trollian y si bien ahora era ella la que necesitaba el auxilio, incluso d¿si era de manera tan extrañas como lo eran las que estaba usando ahora, iba a brindarle auxilio y ayuda a sus amigos. Al fin y al cabo, un favor como ese se había vuelto más importante por el medio que por el fin.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

El fin, fue entretenido escribir esto. Me retrase demás con este capítulo por la u, pero tampoco fue tanto. Ojala les resultará agradable, para mí fue una experiencia interesante.


End file.
